


A Sky Full of Stars // m.g.c.

by spoopydumpling



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Coldplay Song, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Slow Romance, Stars, a sky full of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars,I'm gonna give you my heart.'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars,'Cause you light up the path.Aeryn Morose and Michael Clifford had spent every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday star gazing for the past 9 years. It was something they did. Their relationship was strictly platonic. Their hugs and touches meant nothing in a romantic way. One day, Michael began distancing himself. One could've sworn his hair went through the entire rainbow trice, and his soft side became dull.





	1. ’Cause you light up the path

_ (6:58 PM) You coming? _

 

**_(6:58 PM) Already on my way_ **

 

The Thursday night was brumous, and Aeryn highly doubted that they would find any shooting stars. Though, that didn't dampen her spirits. On Monday, she caught 7 while Michael caught 6.

 

It was a game they played. Everything Monday, Thursday, and Saturday, Michael and Aeryn met at the small neighborhood park to compete on who can catch the most shooting stars. Figuratively, of course.

 

The neighborhood was small and empty, only containing a local drugstore and a small Mexican restaurant.

 

Aeryn reached the abandoned park, and she grinned as she saw Michael already sat on the grass.

 

"I thought you'd never make it," he teased.

 

"Funny," she retorted. Aeryn plopped down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped a protective arm around her.

 

They stared at the sky, seeking out stars. Contrary to popular belief, shooting stars weren't as rare as most would believe. One could only see so much of the sky, and shooting stars could be missed if one blinked at the wrong time; and that is when they were dubbed "rare."

 

Aeryn inhaled Michael's cologne. It was the one he had been wearing for the past 3 years now. She doesn't believe the cologne is on the market anymore, but that just made Michael all the more magical.

 

"One," he declared.

 

"What? When?" Aeryn's eyes flew open—she didn't recall ever closing them in the first place.

 

Michael laughed. "Just now." He poked his tongue out at her which caused Aeryn to giggle. "Your eyes are close to black. Albeit your eyes being close to black, they appear warm. The stars reflect in your eyes," Michael churred.

 

His gaze focused on her, making her cheeks blaze pink, but she didn't move. They were lost in each other's eyes, unmindful to the shooting star that passed them seconds ago. Michael’s face was mere inches away from Aeryn’s. His breath rasped against her face every time he exhaled.

 

She rested her head on his shoulder once again, taking in whiffs of his smell.

 

He buried his nose in her hair. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

 

He raised his head to study her. Their eyes gazed at each other for drawn out moments. Michael leaned in excruciatingly slow. Aeryn caught on and withdrew out of panic. Michael retreated, embarrassed. Explanations got caught in his throat, causing him to choke up.

 

The tension was thick around them, suspending on their shoulders. Aeryn was convinced it was her fault, so unsure of what to do, Aeryn rested her head on Michael's shoulder like before, taking in his cologne once again. His tense shoulders relaxed.

 

"Two," he snickered. Aeryn rolled her eyes, bumping his shoulder with her own playfully.

 

Michael laughed heartily, and she turned her head to peek at his face. His eyes squinted slightly, and his teeth were on full display. His eyes sparkled under the blanket of stars that engulfed them.

 

Not that she would've admitted it, but the brightest star was right next to her.


	2. I'm gonna give you my heart

“M-Mum, I—”

 

“Just go,” her mother sighed. “When you come back home, do your homework and clean up the house. You aren’t going to Michael’s this afternoon.”

 

Aeryn stumbled on her words. “But Mum!”

 

“No buts, Aeryn,” she hissed. “You chose to take the car and drive somewhere an hour away. You have no one else to blame but yourself.”

 

“It was to bring Michael home from a party,” Aeryn stressed.

 

“And he couldn’t drive himself home?”

 

“He…” Aeryn wasn’t sure how to explain that the boy was a tad bit too wasted to drive. She knew her mother was past that information, but she didn’t dare to admit Michael drank while being underaged.

 

Her mother didn’t wait for her reply. “Why did Michael need to go home at 2 am?”

 

“I—”

 

“His mother couldn’t pick him up?” she continued to fire questions she already knew the answer to, as if to prove her point.

 

“Mum!”

 

“Quiet,” her mother snapped. “You’re grounded and that’s final.”

 

“You can’t do this,” Aeryn wailed. “I’ve never been grounded before.”

 

“That’s because you’ve never been caught before. God knows how many times you’ve snuck out at night and used the car without a licensed passenger.”

 

Aeryn chewed on her lip. “I’m going to be late.”

 

“There will be no further discussion.” With that, her mother turned on her heel and left the room. Aeryn huffed, raking a hand through her hair. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and reluctantly exited the house.

 

She reached the bus stop right on the dime. The bus could be seen turning the corner at the end of the block. When Aeryn mounted the bus, she was quick to spot Michael’s blonde hair and slipped into his seat.

 

“Hey,” he greeted.

 

“Hi,” she returned gleefully. Michael was quick to begin rambling about his most recent music discoveries.

 

He handed her a headphone. “This song - It, it reminded me of you.”

 

Intrigued, Aeryn paid extra attention to the lyrics. It was more common of a song to catch Michael’s attention with the beat, the tempo, the rhythm. Michael’s attention span was short to unknown things, and so if the words didn’t hit him the first time, he wouldn’t stick around for the second.

 

The song’s rhythm was slow, and so were the voices. It wasn’t until the lines, “ _ The fault, the blame, the pain's still there. I'm here alone inside of this broken home _ ,” tears welled in her eyes.

 

Michael rested his chin atop Aeryn’s head. By the time the song ended, Aeryn shed a few tears, it reminding her of her own life.

 

“I, I liked it,” she complimented, bubbling a laugh for she cried through it and still enjoyed the song.

 

“I’m s—”

 

Aeryn shook her head. “Don’t. You know I hate when you apologize.”

 

“Sor—”

 

“ _ Michael _ .”

 

He shifted in his seat. “Right.”

 

Aeryn sighed into Michael’s side hug. He pressed his lips onto her forehead, letting them linger for a bit.

 

She wouldn’t dare voice her thoughts, but she wish they could’ve lingered for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aeryn’s all “i’d do anything for my best fren” & her mom’s like “oh believe me ik”
> 
> the paragraphs look so long in docs but they stretch out in ao3 waaahh


	3. I want to die in your arms

_ I don't care, go on and tear me apart, _

_ I don't care if you do. _

_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars, _

_ I think I saw you. _

 

_ <><><> _

 

Aeryn sighed as she stared at the clock. It was 7:15, fifteen minutes past the time she was suppose to meet Michael that Thursday night. She’s been grounded since Tuesday and it wouldn’t end until the following week.

 

Her mother’s heels clapped against the wooden stairs as she descended. “I’m heading out, Aeryn,” she informed, sighing. “Behave, please.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Her formal ‘yes’ instead of her usual ‘yeah’ caused her mother to raise a brow. Aeryn cleared her throat. “Where, uh - Where are you going?”

 

“To the market. We’re running low on milk. Also, my concealer is all petered out.”

 

Aeryn nodded understandingly. “And when will you be back?” Her mother’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Aeryn’s brain reeled, causing her to shrink under the harsh gaze of her mother’s.

 

“Soon,” was all she replied.

 

Aeryn knew she wasn’t born yesterday. Her mother knew damn well what day it was, and that Aeryn was going to race out the door the minute she left the driveway.

 

The brunette was too nervous to say anything, and so she nodded once more. “Have fun.”

 

“And you don’t have too much.”

 

It took a lifetime for her mother to climb into her car and drive away. Aeryn glanced at the clock (7:22 PM) and wasted no time ascending the stairs into her mother’s room. Her phone was on the very top of her mother’s bookshelf and was easy to find. It was vibrating violently with every passing second.

 

Aeryn unlocked her phone with shaky fingers, spotting the 12 unread messages from none other than Michael.

 

_ (6:58 PM) You coming? _

 

_ (6:59 PM) Aeryn? _

 

_ (6:59 PM) Aeryn, you there? _

 

_ (7:00 PM) Aeryn, it’s 7:00…  _

 

_ (7:01 PM) 7:01. Aeryn? _

 

_ (7:02 PM) Aeryn, are you okay? _

 

_ (7:03 PM) I could come over if you need me _

 

_ (7:05 PM) It’s 7:05. Where are you? _

 

_ (7:06 PM) 7:06… _

 

_ (7:08 PM) Any minute nowwww _

 

_ (7:10 PM) You never missed a consolation convention…  _

 

_ (7:21 PM) I’m coming over. _

 

Aeryn sucked in a breath, quick to text her response.

 

**_(7:22 PM) It was my mom. I’m okay. Coming over now._ **

 

She bolted out of the house in a matter of seconds, nearly tripping on the stairs. Her phone vibrated in her hand one final time, but Aeryn didn’t have time to check it. She knew Michael was worried.

 

As she flew down the street, she cursed in her head. She passed over the fact that she was grounded in one conversation between her and Michael, but he assumed she was off the hook since she attended last Thursday and Saturday. Aeryn told Michael everything, from her crushes (though, she had never had one) to her darkest insecurities.

 

She knew how much their consolation conventions meant to him. Even though he wouldn’t voice his sorrow, he was never one to hide his pain. His eyes screamed the emotions he didn’t speak, breaking her heart more than words ever could.

 

Aeryn’s eyes scanned her phone screen, glimpsing at her most recent text.

 

_ (7:23 PM) I know you’ve obtained your phone and halfway out the door by now. Go on. Go see Michael. _

 

The message made Aeryn bubble a laugh. Her mother continued to amaze her with her omniscience.

 

She reached their spot beneath the blanket of stars. Albeit, Michael wasn’t seated this time. Instead, he paced across the grass, his head so deep in thought he didn’t even notice Aeryn.

 

“Mi—” Before Aeryn could spit out a word, Michael’s head shot up. He tackled her into the tightest hug.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he breathed into her hair. Despite what most would think, Aeryn understood Michael’s concern.

 

They hadn’t missed a single day since they were 8 years old, except when Michael’s parents decided to take a family vacation when he was 14 years old. They coudn’t contact each other for a week, and Michael’s flight back was late at night. Even so, Aeryn stayed up until 3 am for that single door knock, jumping into his arms. Bags made homes under their eyes, but Michael’s arms were warm juxtaposition to the harsh winter that was outside. They spent the entire week joined at the hips before gradually returning to their old routine once again.

 

“I won’t,” Aeryn whispered back. Aeryn caught a peek of a passing star, but didn’t find it the right moment to bring it up.

 

“What happened?” Michael asked.

 

“I - My mom… She had to—”

 

Michael shook Aeryn in his arms. “Aeryn. The truth. Please.”

 

His voice cracked slightly at the end. Others called it an overreaction, but after that day Aeryn didn’t show up and Michael found her close to ending her life just a little over a year ago, he was never content with excuses.

 

Aeryn lead them to their spot on the grass.

 

“You haven’t missed a convention since that one day,” Michael voiced her previous thoughts. “Except that time you fell asleep,” he joked, lightening the mood for which Aeryn was thankful for.

 

Aeryn slapped his shoulder as he fizzed out little giggles. “It was one time!”

 

“Oh, of course.”

 

“It was!” she strained. Their laughter quieted and they resume their usual position; her head on his shoulder with his arm around her waist.

 

Michael burped right into Aeryn’s ear, so she slapped his shoulder again.

 

“Disgusting,” she fauxed a vomit. Michael repeated a smaller burp, goading her.

 

“I caught, like, 3 shooting stars while you were off  _ missing _ ,” he exaggerated. “Speaking of which, what happened?”

 

Aeryn sighed. “I’m still grounded.”

 

“I thought you were off the hook?”

 

She shook her head. “Not until Tuesday.”

 

“And the times you met me here…?”

 

“Sneaked out,” she finished his sentence.

 

Michael slowly nodded. “You could’ve told me.” His voice was small.

 

“I - Your eyes get sad, even if your face doesn’t show it.” Aeryn reached up to run her fingers through Michael’s hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gesture.

 

“You shouldn’t care about me so much.”

 

She frowned. “You shouldn’t care about  _ me _ so much,” she repeated.

 

Michael opened his eyes to stare into her’s. “Maybe I care about you too much,” he confessed, barely above a whisper. If it weren’t for his lips moving, she would’ve never known he spoke in the first place.

 

She didn’t reply. It seemed as though he didn’t want her to. She knew he couldn’t care about her any more than she cared about him. It was impossible.

 

He broke the gaze and fixed it on the sky once again. It was a clear night and the stars shown more than ever. Even though they stared at it weekly, and even though Aeryn saw the stars every night, the view still managed to take her breath away.

 

As she laid there in her best friend’s arms, she knew nothing could be better than the feeling of safety and security Michael’s lack of words promised.

 

After moments of silence, Michael spoke, “Don’t keep things from me, please.”

 

“It was one thing.”

 

“I worry about you.”

 

“I’m not helpless.”

 

He shook his head. “I know. You’re far from it,” he mumbled against her temple. “Don’t scare me. My heart couldn’t take it if you left.”

 

As much as Aeryn wanted to repeat that she wouldn’t ever scare him purposely, that she was there to stay, and that she would never leave him, she didn’t. She knew of his anxieties and fears, and he knew her’s.

 

“I won’t,” she echoed her words from before. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, but it landed on the corner of Aeryn’s mouth, startling her.

 

“I-I’m sorry. Promise you won’t scare me again?”

 

She gave him a smile. “As long as you don’t scare me either.”

 

He returned the gesture. “Promise.”

 

Her smile met her eyes. “Then I promise, too.”

 

No matter how many times the two claimed to be fearless, they both knew that their overreactions and worries were one and the same—because deep down, their biggest fear was losing one another.


	4. I think I saw you

_Aeryn stared at the stranger without blinking, confused on why there was a random boy in her house._

 

_“Aeryn, don’t be rude. Introduce yourself,” her father pushed her. Timidly, she went up to the smiling blonde boy._

 

 _She stuck her hand out, purposely aiming for his face. “I’m Aeryn and this is_ **_my_ ** _house.”_

 

_The boy continued to smile, unfazed. “Hi! My name’s Michael. Mummy said I’m meeting a new friend.”_

 

 _“We are_ **_not_ ** _friends.”_

 

_Their parents chuckled._

 

_“Aeryn, behave,” her mother warned._

 

_Aeryn looked at him thoughtfully. “I have a toy I want to show you.”_

 

_Their parents conversed as Aeryn lead Michael to her room. She plopped him onto the floor while she sat on the rug._

 

_“I sit on the rug, you sit on the floor.” Michael nodded gleefully as Aeryn showed him her wide collection of dolls._

 

_She pointed to her dolphin plushie. “So, this one. I got it at Disney,” she spoke slowly, remembering the day. “This one at the restaurant, this one from Mumma, this one from Daddy…”_

 

_That was how they continued for the next two hours; Michael listening to Aeryn babble about all of her thoughts until Aeryn’s mother appeared in the doorway, telling the pair that it was time to go._

 

_Aeryn stood up and said goodbye to Michael, but he engulfed her into a hug before she could say the second consonant. She scowled at him, but she didn’t push him away._

 

_“Bye!” Michael squeaked. The three went downstairs and they waved to each other as Michael and his parents left._

 

_By the time the family visited for the fourth time, Aeryn wasn’t as apprehensive. She learned that Karen—Michael’s mother—was Aeryn’s mother’s highschool best friend, and that they had recently moved into Aeryn’s neighborhood, just across the street._

 

_They were six when they met that day, and grew up those two years together._

 

_It was Aeryn’s eighth birthday—Michael being eight and three quarters—when they had a small birthday party for Aeryn. The few friends of Aeryn that came had left by sundown, leaving Michael and Aeryn._

 

_Deciding to take a little walk before the sun disappeared completely, they found out that the tiny playground down the street had a spectacular view of the sky. There were no trees to block their field of vision, and the moon lit up the ground around them._

 

_They stayed there for hours, looking at the sky and talking about their week, memories they had when they were younger, and simple shapes they found in the stars._

 

_“My mum said that when I was 5, we went to this farm, and I had these pigs on my lap. For some reason,” she giggled, “I chucked them at my dad. Mum had to tell me to stop.”_

 

_They laughed at the story._

 

_“Look at that!” Michael gasped._

 

_“Look at what?”_

 

_“That! It flew!”_

 

_“A shooting star?”_

 

_“You’ve seen one before?”_

 

_“Of course, I’ve seen three of them before.”_

 

_“Well, I’ve seen one,” he laughed._

 

_“I’m better,” Aeryn giggled._

 

_Michael turned to her. “Do you have a brother?” Aeryn shook her head. “Why?”_

 

_“Mum said I was almost taken when I was 4. I think that scared her too much.”_

 

_“Taken?”_

 

_“Away.”_

 

_“By the bad men?”_

 

_Aeryn nodded. “The bad men,” she repeated._

 

_It was silent until Michael blurted, “I like this.”_

 

_“Like what?”_

 

_“Like you,” he grinned._

 

_Aeryn flushed. “I like you, too, and this star session.”_

 

_“Star session?” Michael’s tongue twisted with the alliteration._

 

_“That’s what this is, right?”_

 

_“Well, yeah, but star session sounds boring.” Michael switched his position to lay on his stomach. “How about… **constellation convention** ,” he emphasized. _

 

_“Those aren’t words, Michael.”_

 

_“Dad told me about them. Constellations are shapes that stars make, and a convention is a large meeting. Dad goes to them once a month for work.”_

 

_“It’s only us two, not a large meeting.”_

 

_Michael shrugged. “We could be our own large meeting.” Michael searched for the right words. “Our own little big group.”_

 

_“That doesn’t make sense.”_

 

_“Aeryn,” he whined._

 

_“Fine, fine,” she laughed. Pondering for a bit, she agreed. They could be their own little big group. “Okay,” she smiled. “Our own little big group.”_


	5. Go on and tear me apart

It was Monday and Aeryn’s mother let her off the hook a day early. Elated, Aeryn looked forward to her and Michael’s convention.

 

It was around 5 PM. Aeryn already studied for Mrs. Gambacorta’s test that was on Wednesday, and she vacuumed around the house. Aeryn was about to continue her cleaning spree by washing dishes, but her phone ringing split her attention. She ran to her phone that was blasting _Death and All His Friends_. She thought it was Michael expressing his excitement for tonight, or asking a homework question.

 

_(5:18 PM) Aeryn, please clean your room. Thx_

 

To say she was disappointed was to say the least. Over the weekend, Michael had only sent a maximum of three texts, and they were always at a ridiculous time in the night, short replies to her questions.

 

At school, Michael almost… ignored her. She didn’t want to jump to such a sudden conclusion, and so she did her best to not think about it, but they didn’t walk each other to their classes, and in the classes they did have together, he sat far away. He didn’t sit with her at lunch either. In fact, he wasn’t even in the lunchroom.

 

She texted back a quick ‘okay’ before getting on with her cleaning.

 

By the time 6:55 rolled around, Aeryn was already on her way to the playground. Usually Michael was the early one, but today Aeryn was there before him.

 

While waiting for him, she sent him a text asking where he was. It was 7 o’clock when Aeryn worried. Michael was never late, not to their conventions.

 

She gave up on waiting at 7:08, deciding to visit his house. When she arrived, she knocked on the door.

 

“Who’s there?” Karen warbled.

 

“Aeryn,” she called.

 

“Oh, hello! Come in, come in.” Aeryn bowed her head as a courtesy. “What brings you here, dear?”

 

“Um, Michael’s not at the playground…” Aeryn briefed.

 

Karen shifted her feet. “Y-Yes, dear. I saw him leave earlier.”

 

“Leave? To where?” Karen’s words confused Aeryn. Michael wouldn’t normally disappear unless it was to grab a drink with Calum, but why would he get drunk on a Monday? Especially if he knew him and Aeryn had their constellation convention.

 

“I’m not sure, I’m sorry, but I did see him mount a car… They looked like his new friends.”

 

Aeryn furrowed her eyebrows. “New friends?”

 

“The ones he spent all weekend with.”

 

“I-I don’t understand.”

 

“Neither do I. I’m sorry.” Karen pulled Aeryn into her arms, and Aeryn let her.

 

After declining Karen’s offer of tea, she left. Despite the slight drizzle that began, Aeryn headed back to the playground. Putting her music on shuffle, she sat on the damp swing.

 

That was how she spent the rest of her night; sat on the swing, listening to music.

 

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark,_

_I'm gonna give you my heart._

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart,_

_I don't care if you do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst, this book is also on wattpad
> 
> "A Sky Full of Stars" by spoopydumpling


	6. I don't care if you do

Aeryn sat on their usual spot, or at least, it used to. Her music hummed softly in the background as she stared up at the sky. She was in their usual position, only there wasn’t a shoulder to lean on, or an arm to wrap around her.

 

It was almost as if Michael disappeared from her life over the weekend. The entire week was a repeat; walking alone, eating alone, and watching the stars alone. If it weren’t for her science partner, Charity—whom she had more classes with than she was aware of—she might’ve gone crazy.

 

Aeryn’s phone buzzed, and she scrambled to pick it up only to be met with her mother telling her to come home. Sighing, she abandoned the playground. She used to be ecstatic to come to the park than to go to her own house.

 

The next day, Friday, it was the same thing to no one’s surprise.

 

“Hey, it’s almost the weekend.” Charity bumped Aeryn’s shoulder, but it only reminded her of all the times Aeryn did the same to Michael. As much of a good friend Charity could be, she didn’t know anything about her and Michael’s friendship. So, that was all she was; a good friend.

 

“Yeah,” Aeryn sighed, gathering her books before exiting the classroom. The dismissal bell rang recently, Aeryn and Charity desperate to go home.

 

In Aeryn’s peripheral vision, she could’ve sworn she saw a flash of red. Curious, she looked for it. To say she was surprised was to say the least when she saw Michael— _her_ Michael—in a black leather jacket, black hair that faded into dark red, and piercings on full display. He was catcalling a bystander. Not that the girl being whistled at minded. She was drooling all over him.

 

That wasn’t her Michael. No, her Michael had fluffy blonde hair, his eyebrows weren’t pierced, and his soft sweaters created paws with his hands. Her Michael didn’t catcall girls, and he certainly didn’t have a line of girls salivating all over him.

 

Aeryn wasn’t sure how long she stared at him before Charity tugged her wrist. Too busy whistling at girls, Michael didn’t notice Aeryn looking at him. He wasn’t aware of the tear escaping her eye, and he wasn’t there to wipe it away. He didn’t hear her heart shattering, and he wasn’t there to glue it back together.

 

It wasn’t until they walked past him, Aeryn being shoved into his shoulder by his new fanbase, when he spoke to her.

 

“Hey, watch it,” he snapped, turning around to see who bumped into him ever so rudely. Their eyes locked, but it wasn’t like the ones they used to have. It wasn’t filled with care and love, but instead with repugnance.

 

Charity tugged on her arm again, but she didn’t move. She watched in desolation as he turned his back to her, walking away with all of it; the Michael he is now, the Michael she used to know, the memories they made, their 11 PM walks, and their 3 AM talks. He walked away with all of him, all of them, and all of her.

 

It amazed Aeryn how quick something could be changed. Taking her and Michael’s situation as an example, it only took a week.

 

The world they built for themselves was nothing more than what used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the book is about to get very dramatic, but i'm a dramatic person and love to overexagerate angst. i'm sorry in advance.


	7. 'Cause in a sky

After finding out about Michael’s newest alterations, Aeryn no longer scrambled to pick up her phone when it rang, nor did she jump whenever the door was knocked on.

 

She told herself she was over and done with him multiple times, but how could she believe her words when she continued to visit the playground every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday? It was a habit of hers since she was 8 years old, and she was never good at breaking habits.

 

He gave her so much to remember that it was impossible to forget it all, to forget all of him. The two weeks following Aeryn’s encounters with Michael were flooded with tears.

 

Even so, something inside Aeryn kept wishing - expecting for him to show up and explain everything; that he was busy, that he wasn’t ignoring Aeryn, that he still loved her.

 

As if their connection was still vivid and hadn’t disappeared quite yet, that was exactly what Michael did Saturday night, but as everything was with Michael recently, it wasn’t entirely what Aeryn hoped for.

 

She didn’t expect him to be there at all, let alone knew what to do. So, when she went to the playground with her music set, she nearly dropped her phone—along with her heart—when she saw his shadow on the vacant spot.

 

Her voice got caught in her throat, confused and overjoyed all the same. He was wearing a black hoodie, the one he wore on multiple occasions, but not enough to be too often. The moon shone behind him, making his face a silhouette.

 

Aeryn wasn’t quite sure if he was even looking at her, and she was stuck between calling his name, or letting him figure out her presence. It seemed he took matters into his own hand as he treaded over to Aeryn. The bottom half of his face became more visible with every step. With his hood on, his eye remained shaded.

 

“Michael,” Aeryn breathed. She didn’t receive a reply, but she didn’t expect one either. “I - What are you doing here?”

 

She would have mistaken him for someone else with his silence, but the stubble surrounding his face and the shape of his nose and jaw were unmistakable.

 

“Michael,” she demanded with more force, frustrated with his lack of answer.

 

It was almost scary how he kept staring with only half of his face perceptible. His words continued to go unspoken.

 

The weight burdened itself on Aeryn’s shoulder. The encounter two weeks ago, his actions, and the words that went unsaid barreled at her, reminding her why they were acting more like strangers than anything else.

 

“This was all you,” she whimpered. So soon, tears brimmed her eyes. “You, you left me. You do not get to come to our—” her lips quivered and her voice broke as she took shaky breaths, “ _ the  _ playground. You walked away from me, remember? You left… You left all of  _ us _ behind. I don’t know who you are anymore, but the Michael I knew didn’t play such an asshole act.”

 

She sobbed. Being so deprived from hugs and touches, she wouldn’t have put much thought if Michael came over and hugged her right then and there.

 

As if mind readers were a thing, Michael did exactly that. He stepped towards her, taking his hood off to reveal sunken, bloodshot eyes, and enveloping her into a hug. Just as she pledged to herself, she held him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder with tight arms wrapped around her.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted whispers into her hair, right above her ear.

 

“Why?” Her words were primitive, but they were all Aeryn was able to muster.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Aeryn choked on a sob, pushing Michael away. “Do you? Because I’m beginning to doubt that. You don’t,” she strangled to construct a coherent sentence, “just leave the ones you love. You don’t walk away with their fucking heart and disappear fully intact.”

 

Michael’s eyes were red. Not with anger, but with sadness, insomnia, and tears. “You thought I left you because I no longer loved you?”

 

She scoffed, raking a hand through her hair. “It sure makes more sense than you leaving because you loved me.”

 

“Present tense,” he mumbled.

 

Aeryn didn’t catch his words despite the quiet surroundings. “What?”

 

“I still love you.”

 

“So you just left because you cared about me  _ so _ much, right?” she sneered. He stayed quiet, so Aeryn continued. “You take my feelings into such consideration that you thought it wouldn’t affect me in any way for you to just walk out of my life. Unless I’m wrong because please correct me if I’m mistaken.”

 

“I didn’t walk out of your life, Aeryn,” he sighed.

 

“Oh, no? Cutting all contacts with me for three weeks isn’t walking out of my life?” Her words weren’t supposed to hurt Michael, but rather show how much he hurt her. “You’re right, you didn’t walk out of my life. You fucking vanished.”

 

All the wet anger where tears pour and voices shake disappeared from Aeryn’s body. She resented him. How they use to be closer than best friends, but grew light years apart.

 

Catching her breath, she waited for Michael to speak, but it never came.

 

Sniffling, she inhaled an unsteady breath. “I don’t know why you bothered, and I don’t know why I still cared.” Aeryn turned around to leave, fuming with exasperation, yet could breakdown a million more times.

 

The heavy bag of all the feelings she had ever felt and all the memories she had ever experienced dispersed. Leisurely, her shoulders became lighter and her body was easier to command, as if she regained control once more.

 

While she walked away, she no longer was upset that Michael wasn’t chasing after her. He left in the first place. She repeated in her mind that if she had survived three week without any closure, she could survive a lifetime. If he decided to throw everything away, then she won’t bother catching it for her to keep.

 

Aeryn knew she was done, but she knew she wasn’t finished. Moments of missing him will overtake her to the point she would be inclined to crawl back to him, but she also knew that she was strong enough to surpass those moments.

 

If Michael was so willing to push her away, she would be just as willing to let him. She wouldn't beg for him.

 

Or, so she thought.

 

“You genuinely thought that I would leave you after everything we’ve been through?” she heard from behind her in the distance.

 

As exhausted as she was, she was second guessing if she should turn around to bother giving him the time of day.

 

Against her better judgement, she faced him. “I denied that thought at first, but after three weeks of you acting as if you never even knew my name, I’m not so sure.”

 

“I left because I loved you so much that I liked you.”

 

His voice went quiet again, Aeryn nearly missing the words.

 

“I - Pardon?”

 

“I liked you, Aeryn, for God’s sake. What we had was so perfect that liking you felt like I was ruining everything.”

 

Only a tad bit startled, she deadpanned, “And so leaving seemed more of a reasonable option than just talking it out.”

 

“The possibility of ruining our friendship seemed more wounding.”

 

Aeryn kissed her teeth. “I get it. You did this so you wouldn’t have to suffer. No, no, you left all that pain for me.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “Ending our friendship was going to hurt both of us, but at least you wouldn’t have had to carry the pain of an attachment you would never get over, too.”

 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, but instead I’d be sitting in my bedroom, wondering where the hell my best friend of 11 years went,” she howled, stomping towards Michael, leaving them a few feet apart like they were before. He was taken aback by her sudden shouts.

 

“I didn’t leave with your heart, Aeryn. I left you with mine.”

 

Her sniffles grew louder, war-weary from the night. He pulled her into a hug once more, and she had half a mind to push him away. Deciding to allow herself to relish in his warmth, in her best friend’s comfort for a little longer, she didn’t step back.

 

“You still left,” she mumbled.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

 

Their voices were right where they started; not venomous, but quiet. The crickets chirped around them, and Aeryn has waited too long for Michael to appear in front of her and explain everything.

 

“What was the last straw that made you leave?”

 

“I tried making moves on you so many times,” he breathed. “You never had done anything, so I just tho—”

 

Aeryn rolled her eyes. “You left because I didn’t reciprocate your feelings?”

 

“Well…”

 

“You’re such a child.”

 

A laugh bubbled out of Michael, and Aeryn knew how much she missed the sound.

 

“I tried making moves on you, but you never  _ tried _ anything, so I—”

 

“Gave up on your best friend?”

 

His silence mirrored the quiet night surrounding them. “I didn’t mean to ditch you,” he murmured. “I aimed to get you off my list as a possible romantic interest, but I guess I ended up losing myself with it.”

 

The serenity of the night enveloped them, their thumping hearts relaxing.

 

Her mind continued to wonder if Michael’s apology was long overdue—and she was more than aware that it was—but she raptured in the moment that she was living in. A moment where she could pretend that everything was the way it was before, that the three weeks didn’t happen, and her best friend was still there.

 

Sometimes worlds get destroyed, but all it needs are two people willing to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment! xx


	8. You're such a heavenly view

The stars twinkled, having an appearance of twice as many as there were the day before.

 

“Maybe it’s a sign that tomorrow will turn out unique,” Aeryn shrugged.

 

“Maybe it’s a sign that tomorrow will turn out like complete shit,” Michael retorted, sitting next to her on the grass.

 

Aeryn rolled her eyes, slapping his shoulder. “Have a little more optimism.”

 

“I rather not.”

 

“You’re such a downer.”

 

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “We have never went a night without seeing shooting stars.”

 

“Except Febru—”

 

“I saw _one_.”

 

“We were drunk! You probably imagined it,” Aeryn chortled.

 

“Did not! I saw it with my own _eyes_.”

 

“Your eyes are half blind.”

 

Michael scoffed. “Are not.”

 

“Are to,” she argued.

 

“Are not.”

 

“Are to! You used to wear g—”

 

Michael’s hands flew to his ears. “La, la, la, I’m not listening! La, la, la.”

 

Aeryn tried to pry his hands off of his head. “You’re acting like a child, Clifford.”

 

He unplugged his ears. “Back off, Morse Code.”

 

“You’re bullying me,” she pouted, causing Michael to cackle.

 

“Sorry,” he snickered, “Morse Code.”

 

“ _Michael_ ,” Aeryn whined. He wrapped an arm around her before pulling her to the ground. She squealed, but they laughed anyway.

 

“Oh, didn’t see you there,” he quipped. His tongue poked out between his teeth, and Aeryn shamelessly stared at his lips. How had she never noticed?

 

She reached a finger up to poke his eyebrow piercing. “Never take this out.”

 

He leaned forward, a surge of confidence rushed through him. He halted when his nose met hers, and whispered, “Okay.”

 

The moon traversed across the sky at an alarming pace, but their perception of time had always been faulty; malfunctioning whenever they were near each other. Moments skipped like pebbles between the two, making time indecipherable and scrawled. Hours were seconds, yet minutes were years.

 

As they bounced comments off one another, ranting and raving about their day, and counted the stars in the sky, moments last mere eye blinks; their hearts beat faster than the seconds passing them. Even so, the instances they peer into each other’s eyes, or sneak stolen glances of the other person, those simple seconds seemed to stretch across lifetimes.

 

“I can’t believe we’re graduating tomorrow,” Aeryn breathed.

 

“It feels like yesterday when I was 6 years old, listening to you rant about your endless collection of toys,” he teased.

 

Aeryn chuckled, nodding. “It feels like yesterday… but it feels like 11 years ago all the same.”

 

Michael related, but he didn’t voice his thoughts. Instead, he stared up at the sky full of stars, wondering how so many lights could fit in his best friend’s eyes.

 

“I’m scared of growing up.” His voice was quiet, drowning itself out, but still audible if one listened close enough.

 

Aeryn didn’t respond, but turned to the side to face Michael and tangled their legs together as if it was human nature. Her head settled on his chest, and his nose nestled its way into her hair.

 

The pair continued to bicker and fight like any other friendship, but Aeryn couldn’t have been more grateful that she forgave Michael.

 

Taking the advice from a cheesy Pinterest post, she would never regret anything that made her smile, and Michael sure knew how to make the sun shine on even her gloomiest days.

 

“Me, too,” Aeryn murmured. “I’m scared of growing up, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapterrr
> 
> (does a sequel seem right for this short story?)


	9. 'Cause you're a sky

The hours after graduation were filled with heartfelt tears and cozy hugs. With classmates congratulating one another, and best friends pouring waterfalls from their eyes, it looked like a beautiful chaos.

 

Michael and Aeryn separated for a bit to bid goodbye to their own group of friends, but they were quick to find each other at the end, making their way home.

 

By the time summer passed, college was right around the corner. Michael was bouncing with excitement while Aeryn’s stomach drowned in anxiety. Nonetheless, seeing Michael light up with joy brought a smile to Aeryn’s face no one could erase.

 

“So,” he exclaimed, his smile swallowing his face, “I guess this is it.”

 

Aeryn’s face mirrored his. “I guess this is it.”

 

He lifted his glass, proposing a toast. “Here’s to teenage memories.”

 

Aeryn clinked her glass against his. “Here’s to teenage memories,” she repeated. They chug their liquor until the last drops, and despite Aeryn’s near-empty cup, her heart had never felt so full.

 

“Are you ready to grow up?”

 

Aeryn scoffed. “Sure thing, can’t wait.”

 

Michael’s smile twitched. “You can say you’re scared. Hell, I’m scared. No doubt there.”

 

Her eyes softened as they locked with his. She leaned into him, and in a hushed tone, she whispered, “I’m scared of growing up,” repeating the words from the night before. “From 17 to 18, you’re an adult. A young adult, but an adult nonetheless.” She swallowed. “The sudden shift from a freewill teen to a taxpaying adult is just a few moments. The only thing in the middle of childhood and adulthood is college,” Aeryn rambled. “As soon as you’re shoved out of highschool, you’re placed into another school with less rules, then into your own house where you have to get a job, pay the rent, have children, raise a dog. I’m not ready for growing up. I’m scared of growing up,” she restated.

 

Michael combed through her hair, filling Aeryn’s stomach with a fuzzy feeling. “We all are.” The phrase was short, yet comforting. Aeryn wasn’t alone, despite her mind creating a barricade between her and the outside world. Barricades could be broken, right?

 

Aeryn chewed on her lip. “We’re going to keep in touch, right?”

 

Her head laid on his chest, the grass tickling her skin, her ear pressed against his heart, and breathing in sync with his steady heartbeat.

 

Time stood still as the stars acted as spotlights on the two, and the moon appeared small enough to fit right in their palms.

 

They felt invincible in an endless universe of planets, but only when they were together.

 

“Of course.”

 

And so they were; best friends who spoke like lovers, and that seemed to be enough for two teenagers who were scared to love one another.

 

_ So sky, you're a sky full of stars, _

_ Such a heavenly view, _

_ You're such a heavenly view. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and fin.
> 
> should i create a sequel? i have ideas, but i'm not sure if i should leave this as a short story, or a prequel. leave a comment please!
> 
> it was really fun creating this book with the song (i actually didn't integrate the song until the last chapter) and the fluff and angst and blahh. i hope you guys enjoyed xx


End file.
